In many facilities, such as hospitals and military installations, the ability to quickly and efficiently navigate to a destination is critical. Additionally, certain areas, which may otherwise be part of the most direct route in terms of distance, may be secured areas that are not accessible to the general public. Examples of secured areas may include operating rooms and quarantine wards.
Traditional mapping and routing methods can become computationally intense by constructing multiple routes, calculating a value which represents the desirability of a given route based on the distance and other considerations (such as number of turns, traffic capacity, accessibility, etc.) of multiple candidate routes, and then comparing candidates to determine the optimal route. Additionally, either inside or outside of a building, routes are typically determined for a user based on the distance and time it would take the user to get from a first location to a second location.